A Geek Event
by Evidence
Summary: It's trouble in the air when Geek Lovers take over their favorite show


Title: A Geek Event  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to D :). This is a parody featuring some references to other shows.  
  
"Spoilers! Get you're Spoilers! Geek touch! Geek Drunk! Get Your Spoilers," the young man yelled on the corner thinking that he was in 1920's musical.  
  
"I'll buy one," the tall man said coming forth to read the newspaper. He quickly read through grumbling at every new page, every new look at the script and the end of season four.   
  
He walked back to work tossing down the paper in front of his fellow workers. "I warned you of this! I told you that if we hired one of them THIS would be the end result. First we'll have a ship and then soon Grissom will be taking to God through corpses!"  
  
"But..." one woman stammered, "we needed fresh blood and she was looking for a career change."  
  
"I didn't want her, I wanted that guy that believed romance killed TV shows. The one who didn't know who Sara was. He had no clue who Mulder and Scully were. He was the writer I wanted."  
  
"Well...." she stumbled on her words, "her writing was so good..."  
  
"Look what she's done to us! Next season we are going to have to bring this up again- explore a budding relationship. Damn it all! Not to mention all the fanfics that will be launched after they see the last five minutes of the episode." He tried to calm his shaking hands. He could see thousands of e-mails screaming with delight about the ship setting up and all he wanted to do was pull a Dallas and pretend it was all a dream. Or bring back that lady and her whips, yeah he liked her.  
  
"Oh I love some of those fanfics especially that author..." the man who had been chewing his pencil stopped, getting a glare from the tall man. "Um...nevermind, I think I'll leave and watch some Joans back to back." He hurriedly left the room.  
  
"That show will help be the death of what I want."  
  
"What show?" the woman asked.  
  
"Joan there, everyone is just feeling so romantic now around here since she kissed the kid that always thinks it's cold inside."  
  
"Oh his hats, well that's the way he dresses. It is a good ship... I mean it's doing well for the network." The woman coughed to stop herself from talking.  
  
"I want to speak to her- that Geek Lover."  
  
"Joan?" Now the woman was confused.  
  
  
  
"No! That woman we hired to write for the show, that card-carrying member of the "We love RST society". She must be stopped!" He banged his fist against the table shaking it.  
  
"Yes, sir, I'll see what I can do." She walked out and raced to her computer to delete her browser history of various sites containing Geeks and Love.  
  
Meanwhile the members of G and S Forever met at their secret hiding place- behind a glass partition at the police station or as they labeled it the "Big Anvil Room".   
  
They gathered together talking in rejoicing tones that all those candles they lit were not going to waste- their prayers would be answered. They didn't know there was a spy among them, a young woman named Pokey who was sent by the tall man to see what the Geek lovers discussed.  
  
She found the group so normal expect for the fact that they postered the walls of the secret hiding place with Grissom and Sara poster size screen caps and had their secret Geek "handshake" in the form of moving one's head in sync and symmetry with another. That took Pokey a long time to master.  
  
They were discussing the season ending spoilers when friction broke out. One member pointed at Pokey- "She's a spy."  
  
"What?" The head Geek Lover asked, the one who was writing the finale.  
  
The woman continued to point. "I saw her outside of the studios with that tall man we hate!"  
  
Pokey's breath caught in her throat. She headed rescuing but there was no handsome, Australian/American FBI agent there to call her sweetheart and carry her away from there. "I was just...trying to convince him that GSR is not just gun shot residue!" Pokey replied hurriedly.  
  
"Really then why was he touching your shoulder?"  
  
Gasps filled the crowd.  
  
"Oh my, how could you do that!"  
  
"It doesn't mean anything!" Pokey protested.  
  
"For a man like the tall man it means a lot," the leader shook her head, "he is closed off from everyone. He doesn't touch except with latex gloves...okay that was only the show wasn't it?" Everyone gave her a curious look. "Okay well never mind but my point is that it meant something and something that is a big deal to us."  
  
Pokey broke down, tears falling onto the floor. "I was sent in as a spy but I want you to know- I believe in Geek Love. I've seen the looks, the cheek wipe...it's there and by golly we will be beginning our long voyage at the end of this year. Like butterflies searching for their perfect mate as episode 2-23 taught me, they need to be together!!" The crowd sang in with applause.   
  
Pokey smiled like a control eight IM icon and placed her Geeks Do It Better Because They Understand More button on her blazer jacket.  
  
The meeting adjourned and across town the tall man met with a writer, the writer who would write the first 3 episodes of the next year. The tall man hoped that this writer would get them back on track to the unlove.  
  
"Come on in," he said to the handsome man, "I'm glad I hired you. Now we have to talk, Hank, about how we are going to kill this ship."  
  
Mr. Steinberg let out a small smile. "Heart is not an art you can teach, sir. And in the heart lies the greatest storytelling of all."  
  
The tall man stared at the smiling dark haired man across from him, "Wh-what? I thought you were against love?"  
  
"Me? Oh no, I am all for excellent, well crafted story telling and wonderful ships fraught with angst and intensity."  
  
"Oh no I hired the wrong writer!" The tall man screamed nearly rippling out his hair.  
  
"Oh dear," Hank said moving away from the tall man's desk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look out for the..." But it was too late a huge anvil fell on the tall man making him look like a flattened Wild E Coyote. "..Anvil," Hank finished saying.  
  
"Oh Hank," the woman who worked with the tall man entered the scene and didn't even notice the huge anvil, "One Breath is on right now, wanna see it?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Hank yelled with delight and followed her out of the office of the tall man.   
  
From under the anvil the tall man last uttered, "Damn Geek Lovers."  
  
The end. 


End file.
